


Moving In

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami asks Joe to move in with him.





	Moving In

“I’ve been thinking,” Rami says one day. They’re at Joe’s apartment. It’s a small apartment but Joe’s had it ever since he moved back to New York after college. He keeps meaning to move, but he’s never gotten around to it.

“Ohhh, dangerous,” Joe teases.

Rami hits him on the arm with a laugh. “Stop, this is serious.”

He doesn’t say anything for a minute. Joe squeezes his hand. “What is it?”

Rami smiles and says, “I think we should move in together.”

Joe stares at him. He almost can’t believe Rami suggested it. It’s only been a year and a half of dating. Some people will say it’s too soon to move in together. But Joe thinks it’s not soon enough. He wants to spend every single day with Rami.

“You really mean it?”

Rami nods. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I have that huge apartment in SoHo for Mr. Robot. There’s enough room for you there. If you want, that is.”

“Yes, I want,” Joe says. He kisses Rami, over and over again until they’re breathless. There’s nothing he wants more.

~~~~~

Joe enlists his brother’s help with packing. John grumbles about it, but he still comes over to Joe’s apartment and helps him pack. He also loans Joe his truck to help him move some of his larger pieces.

This is a big step,” John says casually.

Joe shrugs. He’s lived with partners before. Moving in with someone is a little nerve wracking, but he’s confident he and Rami will figure things out. He and Rami have already gone through all of Joe’s items to decide what to keep and what he can sell. Rami’s apartment is already mostly furnished.

“I’m excited,” Joe replies. “A bit nervous, but mostly excited.”

John claps him on the shoulder and smiles. “You two are good together. I’m glad you found him.”

Joe blushes at that. He’s glad he found Rami as well, but it’s always nice hearing that his family loves Rami almost as much as he does.

“This is only the first step,” Joe says. He shoves some of his clothes into a box. He tapes it shut and labels it.

“Oh?” John asks curiously. “What, you gonna propose?”

“One day,” Joe says hopefully. “And after that a house. Maybe kids.”

John looks at him in surprise. “You really have everything all planned out, huh. You must really love him.”

“I do,” Joe says, smiling. He wants to do everything with Rami. Marriage. A house. Kids. 

Everything. 

~~~~~

Joe moves into Rami’s apartment on a Saturday. It takes most of the day. He almost wishes he hired movers. But instead it’s just him, John, and Rami. Rami wanted Sami to fly out and help but Joe wasn’t going to subject Sami to helping them move. 

John leaves after they finish lugging the furniture up in the elevator. Before he goes, Joe makes him take a picture of him and Rami. He wants to be able to remember the day they moved in together. It doesn’t matter that they’re sweaty and in old clothes. This is an important event in their lives.

Joe looks around the apartment after his brother is gone. There are dozens of boxes everywhere. It’s a mess. He’s exhausted at the thought of unpacking.

“We can leave it for tomorrow,” Rami says.

“If we leave it for tomorrow, I won’t unpack until a month from now,” Joe replies.

Rami laughs and picks up one of the boxes labeled “clothes”. He brings it into the bedroom and opens it. As he starts placing Joe’s clothes in the closet, Joe feels strangely emotional. It’s nice to see his clothes hanging alongside Rami’s. He’s still a little awed that they’re actually living together.

“I can’t believe we’re living together,” Joe says.

“It’s been a long time coming,” Rami says. 

Joe looks around the room. It’s just him and Rami in their apartment. Whenever Joe leaves in the morning, he’ll know he’s coming back home to Rami. They’ll be sharing every morning and evening together. They’ll cook and sleep and relax here. 

He’s overwhelmed.

So he takes Rami into his arms and kisses him. He tries to pour all his emotions into the kiss. When he breaks away, Rami looks a little winded.

“What was that for?” he asks.

“I’m just happy,” Joe says.

Rami smiles softly. “Me too.”

Joe returns his smile. He can’t wait to embark on this next chapter of their life together. And he can’t wait to see what else is in store for them. But first, he decides, they need to christen every room of the house. Rami, surprisingly, doesn’t complain. After all, it ends up being far more fun than unpacking.


End file.
